The present invention relates to techniques and devices for rendering a flame visible.
Attempts have been made to add various materials to fuel in order to render a flame visible for safety. However, this technique is impractical for compressed liquids and gases due to the difficulty in adding material to these fuels. Furthermore, it is desirable to be able to burn the fuel without an additive present. Once the fuel has the additive included, the option of burning the fuel without the additive is unavailable.
Moreover, the addition of even small amounts of additive can degrade the performance of a burner by clogging the small orifice where the fuel is expelled. In addition, some additives can cause smoke.
What is needed then is a safe, inexpensive, versatile, and reliable device that renders a flame visible and that can easily be used with existing burners with a variety of fuels.